Man Up
by AdamBrooks
Summary: Kurt's return what will Karofsky do? Fluff Team: Kurtofsky


Dave Karofsky overheard Finn and Mercedes conversation of Kurt's return to McKinley. Well he heard them when he was providing them with a complimentary slushy to the face.

Dave knew Kurt would be his downfall the first day he say him. That little bitch has balls. No one can go to a Midwestern high school dressed like that without some balls. Every dumpster dive just turned into a fashion show with Kurt having an equally fantastic outfit to wear afterwards.

Dave also realized he broke Kurt, after the kiss when he started getting creepy. He realized he was getting creepy. He didn't intend to he was trying to get that ballsy Kurt back before the kiss, the locker room Hummel. He thought if he heightened his tactics Kurt would go off on him again…..and subconsciously a kiss would happen again.

Dave wanted Kurt, He always had. He thought all hope was lost but due to return maybe he could have a second chance.

When Dave's father Paul got home from work, Dave called him into the room.

"Dad I have something to tell you"

"Well go on with it Deadliest Catch is on"

"I think….well…..no… I…."

"You didn't get expelled again"

"No, but this well"

"What the fuck is it?"

"I'm gay"

The elder Karofsky smirked a bit "no shit your gay, look at the posters around your room Bruce Lee Shirtless, John Cena shirtless"

"You knew?" Dave asked

"I'm a computer programmer David, let's say you haven't looked at traditional x-rated sights for years and you check that Hummel boy's facebook like 40 times a day."

"Oh, he's coming back tomorrow. He's leaving Dalton." Dave spoke.

"Your welcome by the way, Burt Hummel called me and I assured him you would not be a problem for him any longer, AND YOU WONT"

"I won't"

"And for god sakes Dave MAN UP, I don't give a shit your gay but I didn't raise a pussy, if you want him go get him"

Dave always realized Kurt had balls to let his freak flag fly, but he never thought of himself as acting less than Badass until his dad brought to his attention this is the moment he decided to change Karofsky's aren't Pussies.

The next day at school he expected to see Kurt, but he wasn't there.

He saw that black girl he hung around with in the hallway, and called her over.

"I need to talk to you!"

Mercedes gave him that what you talking about white boy look. "What the hell do you want Karofsky?"

"Where's Hummel?"

"He's not coming back until Monday and if you even look at him, I will be sure to make you sterile"

Dave laughs at this "Unless you can make babies with two dudes I don't think sterilization would matter"

Mercedes looks at him dumbfounded "Say what"

Dave always saw Kurt and Mercedes together it was like him and Amizio so he just assumed he would have told her.

"Kurt, really didn't tell you"

"Kurt didn't tell me what white boy"

"Well we kissed, well I kissed him, he looked like I shot his puppy, I got creepy, He transferred"

"If you kissed him he would have told me"

"Don't believe me ask him, text him or something… I got to go to class"

Mercedes:

T or F Karofsky kissed you?

Kurt's response:

Where did you hear that?

Mercedes:

Karofsky

Kurt's response:

True

Mercedes spots Karofsky in the lunch line, walks up to him and says "you have some explaining to do" in a tone none to friendly "meet me in the theater in 5 minutes"

When Mercedes walks into the theater to see sitting on the edge of the stage eating his lunch as if nothing strange is happening.

"Hey" the boy speaks

"Am I in a coma or did I go into an alternate universe, yesterday you slushied me and today you drop the fact that your gay on me and act like it's nothing"

" I thought you'd be cool with that, I mean Hummel's your best friend and actually I'm glad I get to talk to you because well ummm I kinda like him"

"You terrified him, you tortured him, how the hell do you think you like him"

" I was speaking to him, I was touching him and I wanted to be close to him, I had a stupid idea that if I pissed him off again we would kiss again that back fired" Dave was still eating and acting nonchalantly about this entire situation.

"You really do like him?"

Dave nodded because his mouth was still full of food

"What happened between yesterday and today?" Mercedes asked

"I heard you and Finn talk, I came out to my father, well he knew anyways, I guess they always do. And he told me to stop being a pussy about Kurt and man up. I realized I was being a pussy, and Karofsky's aren't pussies. "

Mercedes had a smirk this new Dave she could deal with.

"Is he with that curly hair kid from Dalton?"

"No, they are just friends, I think Kurt has a thing for jocks, but you have some work to do if you think he'll ever be with your ass"

The week came and left as did the weekend. Dave was surprised how normal it was, well normal less the slushies and dumpster dives. He knew Kurt would never date him if he continued those things. But it was normal as it could be.

Monday morning he saw him at his old locker wear skinny jeans and some grey sweater thing. Azimio was approaching him slushy in hand from the other side of the hallway, Dave gets in-between the two quick enough…..

"We're not gonna be messing with Hummel anymore" Dave says

"What are you some kind of fag now?" Azimio question

"I told you I was a fag two years ago"

Azimio starts laughing …"Don't Pummel the Hummel. Got It."

Truth of the matter is Azimio knew Karofsky was gay after an alcohol induced confession freshman year, but they never spoke of it again.

Azimio and Dave leave down the hallway to first period Trig….

Azimio says "Just so you know we're cool"

Dave says "I know"

Kurt was in shock first Karofsky confession to Mercedes than the odd protection /realization from Azimio …. This is not the bully he left. And when the block Azimio with his arm, did he really think about it wrapped around his waist?

Santana walked up to Kurt at lunch….

"Is it true Karofsky tackled Azimio after he threw a slushy at you?"

"ummmm not really"

"So you and he did not end up making out?"

"NO!"

"well that's what everyone is saying"

"Dave just told him not to slushy me that am it"

Kurt thought to himself did I just call him Dave?

"that's what I thought AS IF KAROFSKY GAY HA"

As She is walking away she physically bumps into Karofsky.

he leans into her and says "the rumors ending was so much better than what actually happened"

As the week went on and it was becoming apparent the entire school has figured out his big secret, but it still surprisingly normal no one is messing with him at all.

He and Azimio are still best friends; he doesn't talk to Kurt much unless he's making sure someone isn't giving him a hard time. But those are few and far between. He and Kurt are sharing nods of acknowledgment in the halls but that's about it.

"AZ, I can't believe I'm not get any shit"

"Dude, your No Mercy Karofsky, nuff said"

"And Hummel hasn't had a single slushy, shove or swirly"

"Dude, you basically dry humped him when you stepped in on me, WHO'S DUMB ENOUGH to mess with your boy"

"He's not my boy...YET"

Mercedes has explained to Kurt the entire conversation at the theater. And Karofsky is being kind of nice, although it's kind of odd to walk to class with a 6'2'' bodyguard 7 feet behind you who nearly never talks to you. It's also so strange that Karofsky isn't denying any of the rumors Jacob is posting on the blog, he has been hearing if anyone asks if he is gay he's owning it, and if anyone asks if he and Karofsky are dating he has a canned response of "not yet". Kurt is wondering if Karofsky likes him so much why he doesn't ask him out. Of course he has to decline because he's not even crazy enough to forgive him for the past years in one short week. But he does have to admit that he is looking more attractive lately.

Dave hasn't asked him out yet just for that reason; he has humiliated Kurt and been all kinds of crazy. But he does have a plan to get the boy.

Paul Karofsky has noticed a change in Dave since they spoke last week. Nearly all the anger is gone; he seems to be focused on school and hockey which he great since his recent decline. But nothing has prepared Paul for what he would walk into that night at his home. It was a sound a sound he hasn't heard in years David was playing the piano and singing.

"Hey Davie, what are you doing"

"Rehearsing the talent show is on Tuesday"

"who are you and what have you done to my son?"

"Its, still me just the actual me. Just cause I kick ass at sports doesn't mean I can't be a little artsy, gay dudes dig artsy"

"So this has something to do with Kurt than"

"Dad, everything for the past two years has something to do with Kurt"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually I'm good, I think the whole school knows I'm gay now, but my bully rep has saved me and Kurt for that matter and I haven't felt this good in years"

"so you and Hummel are an item now?"

"NOT YET"

Dave signs up for the talent show and everyone in the glee club is curious to see what hell do. He talked the school into just putting his name in the program and not disclose his talent. The Glee club preforms 3rd and Karofsky preforms 6th. The Glee clubbed did some song by Evanescence.

Karofsky is sitting on a clear stage besides the grand piano and starts playing

Kurt recognizes the tune and cant believe the star hockey player would even be attempting this song

_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical_

Kurt is in awe Karofsky has a great voice a little raw but the tone is wonderful and he plays the piano wonderfully.

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I_  
_  
I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine _(during this line Dave is staring straight at Kurt)  
_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

_I'll be your man backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

Dave's father is grateful that he is pulling this off it's been years since he has preformed but the kid has always had talent.  
_  
Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_ (Kurt gets goose bumps, he's killing the performance)  
_  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

Dave steps away from the piano and takes hold of the mike walking down the aisle to approach Hummel. Shit he's sitting with his father; It's the plan so he sticks to it kneeling he sings the last two verses in front of Kurt looking directly into his eyes.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

As he finishes Burt looks at him dead pan "You better be kind, and just so you know I own several guns"

Kurt has a single tear, he can't figure out why... joy it was joy, he throws his arms around Dave's neck and they share their first real kiss.

The theater explodes in applause.

Dave can rest easy because he sure as hell wasn't acting like a pussy tonight.


End file.
